


Dear Oh Mija-ssi

by silverspheres



Series: 2013 EXOChocolate Tricks [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspheres/pseuds/silverspheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is Aunt Agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Oh Mija-ssi

Annyeong!  
Mija-ya is here to help you with your problems!  
Please keep on reading, okay?  
  
  
  
 **ICanSeeTheLight050692**  
  
 _Dear Mija-ssi,  
My friends and I are worried. I have been sleeping a lot, eating less, but it seems that I just wouldn't grow taller. What can I do to be taller?_  
  
ICanSeeTheLight050692-ssi,  
  
It doesn't matter if you are short. People deserve to be loved, even if they are short.  
I cannot advise you on this, because I am tall, kekeke.  
I do not sleep early, nor drink milk, but I am tall. kekeke.  
Just remember that you deserve to be loved, no matter your height.  
It is the feeling that is important.  
You have to promise! me! that! you! will! not! be! sad!  
Please read this column until the end~  
  
Mija loves you, keke.  
  
  
  
 **TyphoonLord052291**  
  
 _Dear Mija-ssi,  
I live near eleven young boys (there are older boys than me, but they look young as well). I am feeling insecure because they all look young, fresh and handsome while I am growing wrinkles. What can I do about it?_  
  
TyphoonLord052291-ssi,  
  
Do not worry. They are growing wrinkles at this moment too.  
They will be old too.  
If you think about it a lot now, then you will grow more wrinkles~~  
You don't want that, do you?  
Do what I do after shower. You have to look at the mirror and tell yourself: **You are good-looking!**  
You have to promise me that you'll do this, okay? kekekeke.  
Pinky swear it to me~~  
Please read this column until the end~~  
  
Mija loves you, keke.  
  
  
  
 **MidnightDeer042090**  
  
 _Dear Mija-ssi,  
I do not know if I am taking the right path. I feel like I do not belong to the group I am with now, because they are all good singers and dancers. Should I quit? I have been doing my best. TT.TT_  
  
MidnightDeer042090-ssi,  
  
If you are doing your best, then the only you can do is believe in yourself!  
Do not worry, your teammates must know your charms right?  
You might not know it yourself, but they love you so don't worry so much!  
Mija will believe in you, so you have to believe in yourself too~~ ^^  
MidnightDeer042090-ssi, HWAITING! You are JJANG ^^  
Do your best. And send me a ticket to your future performances so I can cheer you on!  
Please read this column until the end~  
  
Mija loves you, keke.  
  
  
Thank you for reading today's column until the end~!  
Please send in your concerns and I will gladly advise you!  
Always remember, Oh Mija loves you, keke.  
Until next time~  
  
XOXO,  
 _Oh Mija~_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thundersuckle's trick over at exochocolate's trick or treat post.


End file.
